La terre, le vent, l'eau et le feu
by leikn212
Summary: Tris vient de gagner contre l'équipe d'Eric dans le jeu du drapeau. Elle fut en contact avec la Terre. Suite à sa victoire elle a pu toucher les étoiles et connaitre l'ivresse du vent sur son corps. En rentrant, elle se contrait à un dernier entrainement. C'est à ce moment là qu'elle fera connaissance avec les 2 autres éléments. L'eau de la douche et le feu de son corps


Tris avait eu une journée éreintante. Elle n'aspirait qu'une chose c'est de prendre une douche pour ensuite aller se coucher. Elle avait vécu une soirée inoubliable. Après avoir réussi à attraper le drapeau de l'équipe d'Éric, elle avait pu toucher les étoiles. Malgré tout il ne fallait pas se leurrer la journée de demain risquait d'être compliquée. Tris n'était pas stupide, elle savait qu'Éric n'allait pas accepter la défaite aussi facilement mais aussi que Peter allait se venger.

Elle se décida pour un dernier entrainement quand même, elle était encore en dessous de la ligne et elle voulait faire partie de cette faction. Ce soir elle avait retrouvé sa motivation.

 _1 heure. Ensuite douche et dodo._

Elle pénétra dans la salle de combat et se dirigea directement sur les sacs de frappe. Elle se remémora les conseils de Quatre. Le souvenir de ses mains sur elle lui fit naître un sourire sur les lèvres. Oui, elle craquait sur son instructeur. Elle sentit les petits papillons dans son ventre quand elle repensa à tous leurs contacts « accidentels ». Le dernier en date étant sur la grande roue quand il l'a stabilisé alors qu'elle avait glissé. C'est dans cet état de bonheur qu'elle commença à taper sur le sac.

Une heure plus tard, les poings endoloris et pleine de sueur, elle se dirigea vers les douches. Habituée aux bruits constants dans la fosse elle n'entendit pas que quelqu'un était déjà là. C'est quand elle pénétra dans la salle de bain qu'elle le vit. Eric. Nu. Les bras posés contre la paroi à laisser l'eau couler contre sa peau, à savourer chaque goutte qui tombait sur sa nuque et qui venait se perdre sur son corps encore endolori des piqûres des armes.

Il était dos à elle, il avait conscience qu'il n'était plus seul mais s'en moquait. Chez les audacieux les douches étaient communes et il avait appris à mettre de côté sa pudeur quand il était lui-même novice. Tris, elle savait que c'était mal mais elle ne put s'empêcher de le regarder. Son corps avait de nombreux tatouages. Elle détaillait celui de son dos qui descendait vers ses fesses et se terminait au milieu de sa cuisse. Inconsciemment son regard était retourné sur ses fesses. Elle ne pouvait détourner les yeux de ce fessier musclé et anguleux. Elle n'avait jamais osé regarder un homme ainsi. En même temps elle n'avait jamais vu un homme nu. Elle ne s'était jamais attardée sur le corps de Quatre. Pour elle, il était Quatre et cela la suffisait. De manière très virile, elle voyait ses fesses se contracter et se relâcher, ce qui lui fit se mordre la lèvre inférieur. Elle remarqua à peine quand il se tourna tant elle était fasciné par le spectacle. Ce n'est qu'en voyant son sexe qu'elle réagit. Elle leva les yeux et rencontra ceux d'Éric. Il souriait. Mais pas un sourire de plaisir ou d'amusement, non c'était un sourire de moquerie. Ce petit sourire qui nait aussi quand on sait qu'on a pris quelqu'un en flagrant délit et que l'on va lui faire passer un sale quart d'heure.

Alors pète sec. On admire la vue ?

Eric pouvait voir l'émoi de la jeune fille et se doutait bien qu'elle ne devait jamais avoir vu un homme ou même en embrasser un. Eric était très à l'aise avec son corps. Il aimait se regarder et savait que celui-ci attirait les regards de la gente féminine. Pourtant il se doutait pas que la pète sec oserai le regarder ainsi. Tris se retourna et commença à s'éloigner. Mais Eric ne comptait pas la laisser d'aussi bon compte après tout elle l'avait humilié et elle ne pouvait pas s'en tirer comme ça. Il l'a rattrapa et la saisie par le poignet. Le cœur de Tris ne fit qu'un tour car dans le mouvement, elle avait pu sentir sa main tiré en arrière caresser par inadvertance une partie du corps d'Éric et pas n'importe laquelle. Stoppé dans sa sortie, elle ne put que se retourner pour le regarder. Il souriait encore. Il avait ce regard carnassier qui la fit sentir instinctivement en danger. En même temps, à chaque fois qu'il était dans la même pièce qu'elle, elle se sentait en danger. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi il la haïssait autant mais il est clair qu'il prenait plaisir à l'humilier ou alors la mettre en danger. Pourtant ce soir, cette nuit, c'est elle qui s'est mise en danger toute seule. Elle aurait pu partir de suite mais elle avait pris le temps de le regarder

 _Maudites hormones_

Eric la tirait lentement dans la salle de bain sous la douche avec lui. Elle se sentait comme hypnotisée et incapable de faire ce que sa tête lui hurlait de faire. C'est-à-dire s'enfuir.

Tu as l'air d'avoir chaud pète sec.

L'eau se mit à couler sur Tris, mouillant un peu plus ses vêtements. Malgré cela, elle ne semblait pas ressentir outre mesure cette eau l'inondant de la tête aux pieds. Il l'a tenait encore par le poignet. Il lui faisait mal. Eric n'était pas un enfant de cœur et il ne décolérait pas de sa défaite. Il fallait qu'elle paie. Donc il décida de jouer un peu avec elle. Il rapprocha sa main de son torse. Instinctivement elle tenta de reculer mais Eric raffermit sa poigne. Il approcha de son oreille.

Me dis pas que tu as peur ?

Les yeux de Tris lui lancèrent des éclairs. Alors elle le laissa poser sa main sur sa poitrine. Jamais elle n'avait touché un homme de cette façon. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé que ce serait Eric qui jouirai de ce contact. Sa main posée ainsi, son souffle s'accéléra. Ses yeux se posèrent sur son torse. Sa poitrine était lisse et contrairement à ce qu'elle pensait elle était douce. Elle prit la liberté de décaler ses doigts sur une de ses cicatrices et fit glisser ses doigts sur son long. En fait ceux sont celles-ci qui l'intriguaient le plus. Elles et ses tatouages. Il y en avait plein. Elle se demandait comment il se les était faite mais au final elle s'en moquait. Tris continuait sa découverte sans se rendre compte qu'il lui avait lâché le poignet et avait glissé sa main sur sa hanche pour la rapprocher un peu plus. Il ne voulait pas l'admettre mais sa gaucherie l'excitait.

 _Si elle continu ainsi je ne vais pas me contrôler longtemps._

En caressant une autre de ses nombreuses cicatrices, Tris ne se rendit pas compte qu'elle descendait beaucoup plus bas que les autres. Sa main avait atteint quasiment son nombril quand elle se rendit compte de son halètement. Elle releva donc les yeux sur Eric et elle put lire de l'envie.

Son envie ou l'envie d'Éric ? Ça….

T'as l'air doué Pete sec, regarde comme tu me fais de l'effet…

Avant qu'elle puisse comprendre, il lui avait saisi la main et l'avais placée sur son membre en érection. Les yeux de Tris s'ouvrirent en grand sous la surprise. Elle voulait la retirer mais impossible. Eric était beaucoup trop fort pour elle.

Eric arrête

Sa voix était aiguë et surtout remplie de crainte. Loin de l'écouter Eric entama une longue caresse sur sa verge tendue.

Allez Pète Sec, je sais que tu as envie…

Non

Eric se rapprocha d'elle. Tris tenta de fuir mais elle se retrouva rapidement acculé au mur. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Au fond d'elle, elle aurai voulu se faire toute petite et pouvoir fuir mais au final elle était une audacieuse. Elle le savait. Eric jouait d'elle, elle avait peur mais elle devait surmonter sa peur.

Eric…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de faire sa phrase car il avait plongé sur sa bouche et capturé ses lèvres. Son premier baiser et c'était Eric qui lui donnait. Il n'était pas tendre, c'était brutal, à son image. Elle avait une sensation d'envahissement. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Lui de son côté avait remonté ses mains au-dessus de sa tête. Son corps était plaqué contre le sien. Il l'écrasait, il l'a maintenait en place, il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'échappe. Son bassin appuyait contre son ventre et elle pouvait sentir son sexe s'enfoncer dans celui-ci. L'eau continuait à couler sur eux et sans comprendre pourquoi, Tris commença à apprécier ce moment. Ce corps contre le sien, sentir l'envie, sentir sa langue, sentir cette sensation de proie.

 _Je suis folle_

Elle essaya timidement de glisser sa langue contre celle d'Éric. Elle se sentait maladroite et nulle mais la pression qui s'accentuait sur son ventre l'encouragea dans ce sens. Les mains d'Éric se baissèrent en caressant ses bras et cette sensation lui fit naitre une envie encore plus grande. La bouche d'Éric avait quitté ses lèvres pour venir se perdre dans son cou. Tris soupirai d'envie. Jamais elle n'avait été touchée ainsi, jamais elle n'avait ressenti cela. Elle ferma les yeux et soupira.

Quatre…

Ce simple petit mot remis les pieds sur terre à Eric.

 _Forcement… Quatre_

Il se décolla d'elle, prit sa serviette et sortie de la douche. Cependant juste avant de sortir il lui dit :

Ne t'attend pas à ressentir ça avec lui pète sec, mais si tu veux savoir ce que c'est que de planer, tu sais où me trouver

Tris était pantoise. Elle haletait, elle avait l'impression d'exploser intérieurement tant elle avait chaud. Petit à petit elle reprit conscience de tout ce qui s'était passé. Elle venait de se faire embrasser par Eric et elle avait aimé, elle avait répondu à son baiser. Ses vêtements étaient trempés et elle ne savait plus quoi penser. Elle se déshabilla rapidement et pris sa douche.

Quand elle ferma ses yeux ce soir-là, sa tête était proche de l'implosion. Eric… Quatre… Al… Elle, la petite pète sec, se sentait plus que perdue. Elle qui durant 16 ans on avait essayé de lui apprendre à s'oublier. Elle, qui se retrouvait dans un triangle sentimental compliqué.

Plus loin dans l'enceinte des audacieux, Eric allongé dans son lit finissait de se masturber en ayant dans la tête ce qui venait de se passer dans les douches. Dans une dernière exultation il cria son nom se maudissant de cette envie.

Tris….


End file.
